


Letters from the Blue

by Lapinporokoira



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Letters, Nakamaship, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapinporokoira/pseuds/Lapinporokoira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time wise this is in the very near future. Can't say exactly when but Luffy did achieve his goal and then perhaps 3-4 months after that. </p><p>Sanji receives a much wanted gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone has gone their own ways to continue their own dreams, in the case of Sanji he somehow ended up as a Captain of his own Ship.
> 
> For me somehow Nami, Robin and Usopp's dreams/interests somehow gelled into this idea of a collaborative book. Nami is still needing to finish her map of the world, Robin will no doubt find new histories along the way and Usopp wanting to be a Brave Warrior of the sea could do no better then defending his friends whilst facing the dangers of the world.  
> Friends... I've included the additional tag about implied relationships but you can give or take that as you like. I know what I think, this being my story, but for this chapter it's free range thinking for the reader. (I think I might be one of the only people in existence whose even considered this relationship combo)
> 
> For the others, I'm thinking Franky took the Sunny back to Water 7, Brook reunited with Laboon, and Chopper is on an island of Scientists and Doctors where he's learning new skills towards his own dream. Zoro and Luffy are less clear. Zoro is probably out there somewhere taking on Challengers. Luffy may or may not be dead. Either way he's being rather silent.
> 
> One last note: The title may not seem to fit right now but if/when I add a next chapter to this story it will make more sense.

Sanji’s most recent addition to his limited book collection was probably his favourite one. The cover and bindings were simple but in elegant design. The leather was smooth and kind to the hands and the embossed golden flowers on the corners and cursive title were almost delicate in their design. 

The Book itself was entitled, Topography and Antiquity of the DuckBill Islands. Something of which Sanji had very little personal interest in as a subject, yet still he cracked the spine with much anticipation. He breathed in the scent of that new book smell. His nose was enthused with a wonderfully perfect combination of scents. The slight tang of sea salt, the ambience of Mikan, the faint sharpness of Lime, the perfume of Casa Blanca, a not entirely unpleasant hint of ammonia, a herbaceous sweetness and the rich smell of ink. Sanji swooned. 

Hours later and Sanji closed the book with a smile on his face. He had read the book from cover to cover at least twice. It was simply a beautiful piece of work. Of course with two of the most wonderful women in the world contributing to it, it was no wonder it was so good. The names the book was attributed too were not familiar to him but that was no surprise as they were deliberate Pseudonyms. He couldn’t have the marines pursuing the authors. That wouldn’t do at all. 

Reverently he placed the book next to it’s brethren on his shelf. The latest edition in a collective known as the World “Series” Within all of them was a detailed account of the history of each island the book focused. Written by the hand of someone with infinite knowledge and appreciation of History. Robin-chan could never be accused of any less. Accompanying the written pieces were detailed scaled maps of the various locations. Plus a nice larger map at the end of each book showing the island’s placement against the world at large. A map that only grew with every new release. Nami’s dream was coming true. 

Sanji even had to admit that the illustrations that dotted through-out the pages were done with an expert hand. Each stroke with an artist’s precision and creativity. Of course they would never be as beautiful a piece of work as those done by Sanji’s muses but he could still appreciated the work Usopp had put into it. It at least gave Sanji a glimpse into the world his Nakama were exploring without him. 

Which reminded Sanji, his own crew (Not Nakama, these would never be his Nakama) needed to be checked on. He had indulged himself too long and who knew what his crew of burly cooks were spoiling in the kitchen right now. A Captain needed to keep such things in line. He admired his precious collection once more before turning away from his personal office to foresee his own dreams. The All Blue was out there somewhere and a ship could not run itself. 

Dreams were not given they were sought for. And although he and the Mugiwara had separated, he could still hear their voices encouraging him. He couldn’t let them down or himself or Luffy. Wherever the Pirate King may be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt like posting something today but brain died on writing something new. So I remembered I had this written down a while ago. Enjoy.  
> (on an unrelated note. I'm considering creating a new "story" where I just post all my odds and ends of incomplete writing.)

Dear Sanji,

I hope you enjoyed our latest release. I know how much you look forward to them. Sorry it took longer to publish but it turns out Duckbill island is not as cute as the name implies. The swamplands were not so bad, if a little smelly, but the bug infestation was something else. Some were as large as Sheep, and I’m not kidding, I’m not like a certain you-know-who. And all of them were very aggressive. I swear we spent more time running away or swatting bugs then we did research. Of course I’m the only sane one here. Robin wanted to collect samples for Chopper, but there is NO WAY I’m having those things, dead or alive on our little ship. Usopp wanted one as a pet! Or at least he did until they started attacking us. Now he swears they’re really spaceships for tiny aliens intent on harvesting our organs. And here I was thinking he was starting to mature. 

After that escapade I’ve got us landed at a much nicer island that’s inhabited. It’s a place called Whistle Island. There are really tall mountains that on certain windy days make a sort of whistling sound, hence the name. It’s actually rather pretty to listen to. The locals in Bentu Village, where we’re staying, say there are many small niches and caverns in those mountains that cause the sound. I’m sure Robin will suggest we explore them later. But for now we are going to relax for a few days. There are some quaint shops I absolutely must fleece, I mean negotiate with. I need new clothes, Robin wants to find a book she hasn’t read and Usopp needs fertiliser so he can grow more ammo. 

We’ve not heard anything from the others recently but I’ll certainly let you know if we do. We miss your cooking Sanji. Nothing we make tastes nearly as good. And between us we know like ten recipes. So it does get a bit repetitive. I’m so jealous you have an entire ship of cooks at your disposal, all wanting to work under the chef extraordinaire, Captain Sanji. It still amazes me that you became a Captain. I bet you look so handsome in full uniform. 

We miss not just your cooking but yourself as well, Sanji. Please take care of yourself. 

Much love, Nami

P.S I expect full payment for that book in your next letter.


	3. Chapter 3

Nami Swan, Robin Chan, Usopp

Nami your love and concern in your last letter has touched my very soul. It has given me dreams of delight and days of longing to see your beauty once more. Mellorine of my heart. Your letter is safe and I will never discard your words of endearment. Robin although your words were not written I could feel them just as deeply. I am most certain you feel the same as Nami and it inspired me. I made a special cake in honour of both my lovely ladies. It was sweet as your hearts and as sexy as your perfect bodies. It tasted divine. I, of course, allowed my crew a mere taste but only a taste. I cannot have that filthy lot take more then a morsel of yourselves. 

Your latest book was indeed a joy. Like a fine recipe I made sure to taste and appreciate every single piece of it. It was another Masterpiece. I wish I was there to protect you from those horrible, critters on that island but I'm glad to hear Usopp is keeping you safe. Usopp you are keeping my ladies safe? I'm sure you are doing a fine job but Nami-chan and Robin-Swan must never be harmed in anyway. I will kick the shit out of you if I even hear of a scratch on them. 

I am, myself no closer to finding the All Blue. I had heard a rumour but alas it was a dead end. But fear not my dears (and Usopp) I shall continue my ever exhaustive search and when I do find it I shall not make a single recipe from it’s plunders until you my Beauties (Not Usopp) can have the first taste. It will be a splendid feast and will also have some of the new recipes I have already learned so far. It pains me to hear my sweet Sweets are not eating as well as they should. So I will include some of my new recipes along with this letter of love. 

Whilst following the All Blue Rumour I did catch wind of that shitty Marimo. Someone fitting his description and terrible personality was seen in the vicinity of Polante Village on an island not far from Wano. They couldn't tell me much, other than a man with three swords and green hair was threatening some locals for directions. Unfortunately they were not able to give me any information as to where the idiot was aiming for as this was second-hand news but it seems that moron is looking for something. With his sense of direction I'm guessing he’ll never get there.   
I've not contacted or been in contact with anyone else as of yet, but I am never a gentleman to let a woman worry and will let you know if I hear anything else. You shall be the first to know. 

Do be careful in those mountains. It would pain me unto death if you got hurt exploring them. I will do as you say Nami, and take care of myself as well. It would not do to look any less then my best when reuniting with my muses. And Nami, I of course would pay for the book your bequeathed me. May I be struck down by Green hair should I ever fail to fulfil your every dream and desire. 

xxx Sanji


	4. Chapter 4

Sanji, 

Heard you were looking for Zoro-bro. And didn't think to ask me? Should have asked me first. SUPER disappointed. Water 7 is humming since everyone has been wanting one of my designs. We're also the busiest port in all of the Grand Line. Pirates, Marines, you name it they've all passed through here. Imports, exports we do it all. And it's not just goods, Water 7 is SUPER useful for passing along information. Like finding out you were asking about Zoro.

Well I have good news for you Cook bro. A bit of haggling here and there in return for my ever popular ship designs and I picked up a bit of information about our erstwhile Swordsman. Such an awesome word, erstwhile. Sounds like the name of a scientist. Right, awesome word aside, Zoro was last seen on Wano. Kicked the crap out of a warlord trying to steal their national treasure to profit from. He didn't say much from what my source told me but I think I know what Zoro is after. 

I hope it's wrong though. Or worse I hope it's not some sick joke. Better then thinking Zoro bro has lost it. We know what happened. We all saw it. Maybe Zoro took it harder then any of us. Because Sanji, he was asking about Luffy. He's looking for Luffy. But we know Luffy died. We even saw Akainu burn the body. Shit. Sorry. 

That's all I can tell you. I accepted Luffy's death a long time ago. Best most SUPER Captain ever. But he's gone now and yet Zoro seems to think otherwise. I won't get my hopes up, Sanji. My heart may not be all organic any more but it can still break. I'll keep asking. I'll keep pushing for answers but Sanji. I can't do any more. I have other commitments now. It's up to you if you want to pursue Zoro. I wouldn't blame you. Just don't forget to ask me for help next time. If you or I or any of the others know more. If Zoro is on to something, write me. Call me on the den den mushi. We're all still Nakama, 

Franky out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made a list of stories to priortise. Realised I needed to update this. Franky's letter turned out a bit more depressing then I intended. And hard to write in Franky's voice. The mystery thickens.


	5. Chapter 5

To Chopper, 

This is Sanji. It has been a while and I've heard things have been going really well for you. No doubt you have discovered the cure for so many diseases. I heard about you curing the Seakings of that scaly disease. Everyone did. You're famous. 

Still can't get my head around a whole island full of Doctors. Kureha kept that one very quiet. Women, even the elderly ones, can be such mysterious creatures. Don't let her push you too hard. You got strong but even Kureha scares me. Don't let her bully you too much. Otherwise I'll send Nami over. My ever beautiful Nami and heavenly Robin are doing well. I miss their radiant faces so much. I'm even missing Usopp. Whom, I'm told, is also doing ok. 

I know you worry. So yes, I'm fine too. Got a competition coming up and my crew are pulling out all the stops in making the best three course meal in existence. I'm thinking about letting Rika showcase her Sweet and Mild curry for the main. She's my best student. Such a sweet girl too. Even Zoro liked her and we know what a marimo he is.

Speaking of Zoro. I have an ulterior motive for writing to you. Now don't panic but Zoro thinks Luffy is alive. He's been seen a few times and Franky confirms he's been asking about our lost Captain. It could just be Zoro being his idiot self but it's got Nami and Robin worried. And I can't let them get worry wrinkles. Yes. I'm concerned about Zoro too but don't ever tell him that. 

The thing is Chopper. When I heard I immediately thought of you. If anyone knows for certain if Luffy could still be alive it's you. I believe in our little reindeer doctor. Is it possible Luffy survived? Is there any chance? I'm sorry to burden this on you when you are still so busy and doing so much but I trust you, Chopper. You'll research this properly and you would know how Luffy's body works far better then anyone except himself. 

If it's too much then could you ask Kureha? I don't want to think Zoro is right but if there is any hope I'll take it. Good luck Chopper.

\- Sanji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this has deviated quickly from my initial idea. Not so much plot wise but in how I've gone about it. The Luffy mystery was to come later after some light hearted banter in letters. (I was intending in part a letter exchange between Franky and Brook that devolved into... well I may be able to fit that after all. Who knows :) ) It's turned into the main cusp of the story which I guess cuts through the filler parts I guess.
> 
> Also Sanji is hard to write when he's not speaking to a woman or Zoro. I'm really dreading writing anything from Robin's view point. Simply because I can imagine how many more words she would use in writing.


	6. Chapter 6

Ahh Sanji. Has it been so long? As I was performing my latest composition to Laboon I received word that you won a cooking competition. It warms my heart to hear you living your dream. But alas I am a skeleton and have no heart. Yohohoho. 

It is quiet here at Reverse Mountain. A solitude perfect for my music. However Crocus tells me that things are not quite so gentle in the wider world. I do miss the mayhem. Such inspiration. Such life! How is life? Do you still beat to the rhythm of All Blue? Such a song that would make. Do you speak often to the others? They speak fondly of you in the infrequent letters I receive. Too infrequent. I may be a skeleton but my bones still rattle. Even the brightest sun and the calmest waters cannot stop my worries. 

Is there reason why I have not heard much of you and the others? It seems whilst your letters are light, tales of things are darker. Crocus has told me there is a disturbance in the New World that has set some forces on edge. The Marines, reduced though they are, are making ripples. Even with Luffy gone I cannot help but wonder if is from our own that has caused the Marines to itch? 

Sanji, I know you have taken the burden of our care to heart. And if I had a heart of my own I would offer it in exchange. I know the soul better then anyone. Your picture after winning your culinary competition was warm but even without eyes I see yours are turned inward. Yohohoho. Maybe I am worried over nothing. This simple life I have, after such adventures may have spawned a paranoia in me. Or maybe mere nostalgia. Time is something I have much privilege in. 

Let me lighten your load in the best way I can. I made an orchestral score with Laboon about his favourite foods. It reminded me of you and your love of cooking. It will require a string quartet. A Classic grand piano and two Alto Flute's in G but I'm sure you can muster those up. After all we are still pirates. Yohohoho 

Soul King Brook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made a list of stories to focus on. Helped get me in the mood to write more for Letters from the Blue. Brook went from happy to melancholic serious pretty quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

To my Dearest Flowers of the Sea and Usopp,

I am so sorry for the delay in writing. I did not want to worry you all with false hopes but I know you'll worry more if I told you nothing at all. I made a promise and I would never break a promise to a lady. Especially to my ladies. 

As things stand there is not much more to tell. Mosshead is STILL an idiot but he's an idiot on a mission. Franky contacted me and let me know there has been more sightings of Zoro. He was last spotted in Wano. It's hard to tell if he's deliberately making his way westward or just his lousy sense of direction, but from all sources he's definitely got a goal in mind. 

Now please understand what I'm about to tell you is not intended to hurt you. I have no wish for my words to cause pain to my Nakama. All three of you don't deserve this ache and I thoroughly blame Zoro for doing this, damn him. Yet a Promise remains. Zoro has not come to terms with Luffy's loss. He seems to think Luffy is alive. I knew he wasn't right after what happened but that bastard... No. That's not entirely fair. Zoro annoyed me but he hurt like the rest of us, maybe more so. Definitely more so, if he still hasn't come to terms with it. 

On the off chance. Luffy was always a miracle maker, on the off chance that Zoro hasn't lost his mind I asked Chopper to look into things. He's smart. It's no consolation to your worries. (Nor mine) But at least Chopper has the tools and the know how. Also Franky has promised to keep an ear and an eye out. Between them they'll find something more concrete for me to tell you. 

I have to go now. I need to write to Brook, Carrot and Jinbe yet. They have no idea what's happening at all. And it's unfair to keep them in the dark. Even if Luf... Even if Mar...   
Zoro is still one of us and I'll be damned if I let him do whatever the hell he's doing alone.   
I've decided to alter my course. I was originally intending to do a tour of the Grand line with a new four course meal menu but this is more important. My crew understands, if a little disappointed, but they're sticking by me. Fine cooks, finer people. We're going to head towards Wano instead. Maybe I can cut Zoro off before he gets too far and get some answers from him himself? Or I'll try my hardest at least. 

Please, please, please do not worry. I'll get to the bottom of this. Stay safe. 

\- Sanji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jinbe is pretty much confirmed a SH now and I decided to make Carrot official here as well.


	8. Chapter 8

I feel as if it has been a while since I picked up a quill to write. I have become quite accustomed to writing with the more modern utensils whilst filling the pages of our books. Usopp-kun, with his artistry and honest complement, said my calligraphy is beautiful and that you would appreciate the finer touch of it more, Sanji-San. It is also nice to feel more personal in my approach to writing as it has been a while since I contacted you this way. Nami-chan always delighted in those moments of putting pen to paper and just relax that I and Usopp-Kun were loathe to take it away from her. 

Quite recently Nami incurred an injury from a grievance between herself and a shop keeper. After a heated discussion on pricing the shop keeper made a considerably rude comment about Nami-chan's choice of clothing   
He was rather particular in his phrasing referring to Nami as a (Robin you can't repeat that! - Usopp) 

It was in relevance to a career choice. Our dear Navigator quite rightly took offence and I'm afraid she lashed out with her fist. The sound was quite unpleasant. Like the slow ripping of a thick sheet of paper. This was followed by numerous expletives and yelling which resulted in a rather terrified Shop keeper running away with a blooded nose. Nami-chan was quite irate. 

It was not cheap but we found a local physician to take a look at her swollen and stiffened hand. He seemed a bit abrupt as most of the people here are but he seemed competent enough. His professional opinion is that our Navigator sprained her hand. He did not need or was willing to mention the potential for fractured bones or permanent loss of dexterity of the appendage. (Nami's hand is fine! Robin is just being morbid! - Usopp)   
If I recall from our own sweet Doctor's vast knowledge of the subject it should only take a couple of weeks for the sprain to heal. It may very well be our next letter would be in the calligraphy style of our navigator once more. 

Nasmi-chan's spirits have certainly not diminished despite the injury. She is very keen to get back to writing. It seems she has a lot to say in regards your own recent letter to us. In fact Nami has asked that I tell you to stop being an idiot. That she 'll worry enough for all of us, as one of only three sensible people amongst our entire crew. She also says to tell you to stop trying to protect our feelings. We are far stronger then once we were. 

It is in your nature to be considerate and for that I appreciate everything. However I agree with Nami. We cannot be spared the hard truths. We are parted by seas and dogged by Marines but we are still as one. We have full faith in Chopper-kun and Franky-san and everyone. Tough perhaps it is wise to reduce the burden of this new information to just the two of them. As you make your way to Wano we shall do the same. There are a few islands of interest on the way and Wano itself is on Nami-chan's list of islands of interest. Perhaps in the guise of research when we arrive at Wano we can make equally discreet investigations regarding Zoro. The island inhabitants general embarrassment of women might make for more forthcoming information than from a male of your persuasion. (Being good looking is such a burden sometimes for us handsome guys– Usopp) 

In conclusion. We are as fine as can be and will hopefully make contact with you soon enough. We are all looking forward to seeing you again Sanji-san, even under these circumstances. 

In kindest regards, Nico Robin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure I'm getting characterisations down so well on these letters but I'm enjoying writing them.


End file.
